The Kanto Report: A Letter from Blue to Red
by hylatio
Summary: Set in the Gold and Silver era of the Pokemon games. Gold and Silver took place three years after Red, Blue, and Yellow. Red is the alias for the character you controlled in those earlier games. Blue tells Red of the changes Kanto has undergone.


Notes: I created this back in summer of 2005. It's not that great but it's a good first submission. Anyone who went to Kanto in Gold and Silver or beat the game will remember many of these things from the game.

The Kanto Report:

A Letter from Blue to Red

Dear Red,

It has been but 3 years since you have been to our homeland, Kanto. This is a letter written by me, Blue, your longtime rival and friend. I knew I would have to handwrite this letter because I know you have not used a computer in a very long time. You see, Kanto has changed in certain ways since you left to train in Johto. First and foremost, I hope your training has been good and has improved you and your Pokemon. I have only been to the Johto region a few times, and thus have only seen some of its beauty. People have told me many great things about it, though. But I should really tell you about Kanto.

Firstly, your mother and my sister, Daisy, back in Pallet Town miss you very much. Your mother tells me that although she worries about you, she knows you are making good choices about your life. She sends you her wishes. I'll start off telling you about me. Two years ago, not long after you defeated Viridian Gym Leader Giovanni, he disappeared and fled to some unknown area. A new leader was needed, and I, the former champion, was selected. I am now the leader of the Viridian Pokemon Gym. A great accomplishment, and I have met many interesting people that have confronted me in the Gym. One of my most challenging opponents was an 11-year-old boy named Silver, from New Bark Town in Johto. He was one of the very few who defeated me, and he showed power and friendship towards his Pokemon. I gave him the Earthbadge, and he informed me that it was his 16th badge. 16! What an amazing trainer he is. I heard that he faced you in a grueling battle on the top of Mt. Silver. How did that match turn out? I'd love to hear.

An awful thing happened one year ago. A volcano near Cinnabar Island started to erupt, causing catastophic destruction to the Island. Everything was destroyed, save the Pokemon Center. Luckily, Cinnabar's Gym Leader Blaine was training in the Seafoam Islands during the eruption, so he is still fine today. But the Gym had to be moved to the Seafoam Islands, which was also mostly destroyed save a small grotto. A very sad event, but hopefully the Island can be restored to its former glory.

A second giant event was the cave-in of the Cerulean Cave(a.k.a. the Unknown Dungeon). Not long after you left for Johto(after your infamous face-off with Mewtwo inside), An Earthquake ran through the cave's area, causing a magnifacent avalance of rocks and particles. The cave's door was sealed shut in the process, and it was proclaimed that most of the gargantuan Pokemon had died in the crash. I witnessed this event firsthand from the outside of Cerulean's Pokecenter. As you know, the Cerulean Cave was infamous for its extremely powerful Pokemon and for the rare trainer that went inside it to train. I was just rigorously training there, and had come back to rest. It was there where I witnessed this historical event. The police sealed off the area of the cave that was left, to never be entered again. It looks like the only great place to train these days is on Mt. Silver.

As you most likely have heard about, my Grandpa has had a talk show with his colleague Mary for the past three years. It is broadcast worldwide so I recommend you listen to it. Oak says that he hopes you will continue to catch more Pokemon, and that he wishes that you could come to his laboratory and visit him sometime. He has a wonderful time with your stored Pokemon. You remember Bill? The guy who invented the Pkmn Storage System? Well, he recently told me that his seaside cottage was the site of a date between water Gym Leader Misty and another unknown person. Pretty funny, huh? Bill also tells me that one of his students, Lanette, is working on a way to improve the box system. Anything to make a trainer's life better, he says. Some other miscellaneous things: Remember those underground passageways that we used to use to go under Saffron City into the towns across from it? Well, since you've been gone these passages have become underground areas for illegal battling and torture of Pokemon by local kids. The Kanto Police have sealed both the Cerulean-Vermilion pathway and the Lavender-Celadon one. A sad loss of convenience. Another questionable event was the closing of the Safari Zone. Apparently the Warden(Who I believe you found his gold teeth for. I talked to him and he mentioned you) went on a vacation somewhere and closed it in the process. There have been many complaints in Fuschia City, and the mayor of the town is currently working on a compromise with the Warden to open the Safari Zone again. Let's hope it turns out well. As for Team Rocket, they have been long gone ever since you defeated Giovanni, making things much more peaceful here. At least in this region. Oak told me that two Rocket Assistants tried to reform Team Rocket a few months ago in Johto, and suceeded. He also told me that Silver was the kid who disposed of this incarnation of TR. Hopefully this will teach them that they can't do anything anymore. Giovanni remains to be seen. I often wonder what he is doing now.

Red, I hope all of these sadder events don't overlook the fact that I'm still living in the same old, peaceful and humble Kanto that you once journeyed in along with me three years ago. Most of the other towns are still exactly like they were when you left(after all, it was only three years of a gap). I still remember our final battle in the Indigo Plateau to this day. Do you remember it well, Red? You absolutely destroyed me, and then Oak came to me. You remember me back then. I couldn't stop bragging about my Pokemon, and how they were so much stronger than yours. But I never realized that although my Pokemon were strong, they could never beat yours because of those essential factors: love and care. Grandpa gave me certain lessons after that fateful battle, and it helped me to understand the true meaning of being a Pokemon Trainer and Champion. I am forever indebted to you for beating me. I hope we can be the best of friends from now on, and I hope you can come back to Kanto after your Johto journeys.

You remember what I used to say--

Smell ya later,

Blue


End file.
